How I Met And Fell In Love With Your Grandmother
by geea2
Summary: An intense story that takes us into the pasts of all of our favorite OTH characters. BRATHAN, JEYTON, LALEY
1. Everything Is Not As It Appears

Tree Hill, NC 2068

Tree Hill, NC 2068

The car door slammed with a resounding _whap_ and then a thirteen-year-old and fifteen-year-old were running to get out of the rain and greet their grandfather on the porch of the house he'd shared with their grandmother for almost fifty years.

"Look who's here, my favorite grandchildren," the old man engulfed both children in his arms.

"You say that to all of your grandkids," Angie, the thirteen-year-old commented.

"That's true," the old man admitted as his youngest daughter stepped forward to peck his cheek.

"All right Dad, I'll be back by nine. Thanks again for taking care of these trouble makers," she smiled down at her father, "where's mom?"

"Out and about, she'll be home in time for lunch I'm sure," he replied.

"Okay, well, be good guys," she kissed her children goodbye and was soon pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

Almost as soon as she left the kids were snuggling up on the porch swing and begging their grandfather, who was rocking soothingly, to tell them a story.

"About love," Tiffany, the fifteen year old, added.

He thought about it and suddenly nodded, "how about I tell you about how I fell in love with your grandmother. But first a little background information…"

Tree Hill, NC 2004

Spring Semester, Junior Year

From the outside looking in everyone appeared to be perfect. No insecurities, no familial issues, no physical flaws, no moral dilemmas, seemingly perfect. If only whoever was looking in could know what each of them went through. They were among the most popular groups at Tree Hill High School, with the most drama.

"I still ache from yesterday's practice," Nathan Scott groaned as he sat at the table in the quad.

Brooke Davis looked up at Nathan as he sat beside her and grinned, "are you sure it wasn't the ass whooping you got from me yesterday playing Madden?"

Nathan scowled at his best friend, "you did not whoop my ass!"

"Okay, you two," Haley James ended their argument before it could begin, ever the peace maker.

Brooke stuck her tongue out in typical fashion then smacked his hand when he tried to steal one of her fries. Haley rolled her eyes and then waited as Lucas sat at the table to toss him a book, "I just finished it last night. Amazing! You were absolutely right!"

"Told you," Lucas Scott sat with unease, his muscles aching from basketball, "Howard is the writer of our time."

"You and your intelligent talk," Brooke groaned.

"You have intelligent talk too," Peyton Sawyer entered the conversation as she sat, "it just usually requires a fashion topic."

"Is anyone else still limping after that practice," Jake Jagielski questioned sitting slowly and carefully.

"You boys make basketball sound so hard! Try one cheerleading practice, you wouldn't walk right for a week," Brooke told them all.

The boys shook their heads in disbelief. Lucas even snorted, "yeah, advanced pilates with deep breathing."

"Cheerleading is an intense aerobic work out that gets the heart rate up as well as increasing muscle tone and fitness," Brooke told him with a tilt of her chin.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Peyton grinned, "see, listen to that intelligent conversation!"

Brooke finally chuckled with everyone else and teasingly slapped Peyton's arm.

0000

At night after a long practice with Whitey biting off all of their heads Nathan would sometimes just want to go home and eat dinner with no shop talk and no yelling or arguing. As usual his wish did not come true. He and Lucas usually drove home together in and effort to calm each other down so when Dan inevitably began his tirade neither of them would snap. Sometimes this worked and sometimes it didn't.

He and Lucas had walked in and dropped their duffle bags beside the door before heading toward the kitchen where the family ate their dinners. Before either of them entered they could hear Nathan's mother and Lucas' step mother, crying softly as Dan, their father, yelled at her. Luke's mother had died of breast cancer when he was twelve and since then he had lived with his father and step mother. His saving grace was basketball, his brother and his step mother. Deb was compassionate and smart and encouraged him to do whatever he wanted whether it be basketball or not.

When they walked into the kitchen Dan looked up from where he had been intruding Deb's personal space as she sat at the table. He smiled, actually grinned, "how was practice boys?"

They both looked at each other, Lucas saw the tick in Nathan's jaw. As protective as Luke was over his step mother Nathan was ten times worse. The worst part was that neither of them could help her until she decided it was time.

"Sit down and eat. There's lots of steak and potatoes, good for protein," Dan told them as he sat.

Luke nodded slightly at Nathan, telling him that later they would spar or talk, whatever it took to get the anger out.

"Practice was effective," Luke told their father as they both sat.

Dan smiled again, effective was one of his favorite words, "tell me your times for the mile lap during warm up."

Nathan took a deep breath and answered. His wish, he was certain, would never come true.

0000

Brooke walked into her house and sighed with a mixture of regret and happiness. Everyday was a trial to open her front door because sometimes her mother was on the other side of it. And worse sometimes her step father was too. Her regret was that sometimes when her mother came home alone it was okay. Sometimes Victoria Davis Mayer was a sweet woman who loved her daughter, and then it would turn all wrong. Victoria only came home alone if she and Sam Mayer had a fight. The lonely night would force her restless feet to the bar in the study and suddenly she turned into a beast, intent on destroying her daughter.

_Stupid. Ugly. Useless. You only care about yourself! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ The memories of those nights haunted Brooke as much as the memories of her step father. The way he looked at her was familiar to her. She tried to illicit it from her prospective lovers. She had never once tried to seduce her step father, yet he claimed she did. She trembled as she remembered his warm breath on her ear and neck and then her stomach lurched. She had to get out of there!

0000

Peyton hated to walk into her house too. But not for the same reasons as Brooke. She hated to walk into her house because everywhere she looked her mother was there, quite literally. Peyton had been seeing her mother's ghost since a month after her death when she was ten. Anna was an amazing mother, and as a ghost she was just wonderful. Peyton's only concern was that she was insane. She had been so overwhelmed and grief stricken over Anna's death that she wasn't completely sure that she hadn't gone just a bit nuts.

"Dad," Peyton called hopefully. Peyton's father worked nine out of twelve months on an oil rig the problem was that he was back at sporadic times, never spending more than one month at home, usually less. Peyton sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"He does love you," Peyton turned to the shimmering figure beside her. Anna was now an inch shorter than her daughter with long gold hair and big green eyes. She wore a long white dress and smiled all the time.

"He has a funny way of showing it," she told her mother.

Anna soothed her daughter's hair, it felt like butterfly wings to Peyton, "one day you will understand."

"Yeah," Peyton walked away from her dead mother's spirit and went to her room, her sanctuary.

0000

Jake ran into his house dropped his duffle bag off into his room which was on the way to the kitchen. He threw a pot down onto a burner and filled it with water, pulled a box of mac and cheese out, shuffled through the refrigerator and found the chicken he had bought a few days before.

His name was called a few moments later before his little brother and sisters walked in. Their parents had gone to prison almost two years before and ever since Jake had been working over time to make sure that all of the kids got to stay together. Their parents had been into illegal drug trafficking, although they had never done the actual drugs, and had been caught by the FBI in a high profile drug bust that had included over two hundred people up and down the East Coast. The good news, both of his parents had savings account that had allowed Jake to keep up with the mortgage and the car even though he had to keep a part time job.

"I'm hungry," Riley told her big brother.

Jake ruffled her hair, "hang on kid, in a second."

Jake was the oldest at 17 followed by Daniel and Danielle at 15 and Riley who had just turned 12 the weekend before. The pressure had fallen on his shoulders to protect his family and take the status of the head of the family. Sometimes he felt as if he was suffocating.

0000

Nathan and Luke weren't surprised to find Brooke in their room when they entered after the longest dinner on record. Sometimes, without an clue of how, she broke into their house and could be found on their couch playing video games or flipping through a fashion magazine. Their room was huge since it had once been one of the attics in the mansion. The bottom floor was their play area including tv, couch, basketball hoop, and their bathroom. Up the seven stairs on the side were their rooms.

"Hey Davis," Luke greeted Brooke before heading toward the shower.

"Hey Luke," Brooke replied as she twisted her hands and bit her bottom lip, "damn, refs!"

Nathan took a seat beside her, "what happened?"

She glanced at him, "what do you mean?"  
"Did that son of a bitch-" Brooke stopped him by dropping the controller and putting her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it," she begged, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

Nathan nodded, gently kissing her fingers, and pulled her into his arms. Brooke melted into Nathan's strength hoping he would pass some of it on to her then maybe one night she'd be able to sleep in her own bed again.

Lucas came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, a towel wrapped around his hips. Suddenly Peyton had materialized and was sitting on one of the chairs writing out something, probably their English assignment.

"Hey Sawyer," Luke greeted her. He shook his head at Nathan, who was dozing off with Brooke tucked between him and the couch, her head on his chest.

"Scott," she replied without looking up, "Hales called and told me to tell you that she just bought the new Howard and is going to read it all tonight and then ruin the story for you if you don't come over and do the little book club thingy with Jake tonight at his house."

Luke swore, he had forgotten all about the book club, and he had been planning to finish his Spanish essay but he'd just have to do it tomorrow morning after the morning run and before classes started.

0000

Jake let Danielle come to the book club because she loved to read and she and Haley had always been close, probably because of their statuses as the official geniuses in their families. The club consisted of him, Haley, Dani, Luke and Skillz, who was an exceptional basketball player and an unexpectedly avid reader.

"Hey Haley," Jake moved aside so she and Skillz could enter, "hey Skillz."

Before he could even close the door Danny was walking toward the door with Riley, "we'll be back before curfew."

"No movie over PG-13," Jake warned his brother and pulled Riley to him for a hug.

"I know," Danny rolled his eyes, "come on Riley."

Haley smiled at Jake as he closed the door and finally sat, "your so cute when you're being a big brother Jagielski."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Dani grinned.

Lucas burst through the door, "I'm here!"

"Well thank God," Jake said dryly but smiled at his friend.

"Let's get started," Haley pulled out her book and everyone followed suit.

At the end of the club Skillz hitched a ride from Lucas and Haley ended up standing at the kitchen sink with Dani doing the dishes which was her chore.

"So are you excited about sophomore year," Haley asked.

Dani shook her head, looking so much like Jake that Haley couldn't believe it, "not if it means one more year with a bunch of kids making fun of me because of my parent's stupidity."

"Kids have been teasing you," Haley asked in surprise. It was very odd because Jake was such a popular basketball player and all around student and because their group of friends were very popular.

She shrugged, "they just make comments. I've never told Jake, he'd just be angry."

"Why would I be angry," Jake asked walking into the kitchen with the snack tray.

"Nothing," Dani quickly said.

Jake looked at his sister, "you sure?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Hales," Jake questioned.

Haley took Dani's cue but vowed to look into the situation, "yeah, we're okay."

0000

Haley walked into her house and was bombarded by people despite the fact that it was nearly ten at night. Her mother and father were throwing another party. Honestly, she'd never met a couple with seven kids who partied so much. They were good parents with goals that included saving the humped back whale and training twenty puppies to be Seeing Eye dogs.

"Haley-bop," Lydia James kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Hey honey," David James spun Haley around and landed her in his arms bent backward in a tango position.

Haley kissed her father's cheek, loving how silly they both were, but really hoping for peace and quiet so she could concentrate on studying.

"I'm going over to Brooke's house," Haley told them and lifted her back pack again.

"Okay, have fun," Lydia turned back to her guests.

0000

Haley climbed up the tree that Brooke had chiseled a makeshift ladder into and pushed open the always unlocked window that Brooke had taken the lock off of. Honestly if Brooke ever decided against becoming a rich man's housewife she would have a real career in breaking and entering.

Lucas looked up from his bed where Peyton was sleeping soundly and sighed, from his spot on his bed he could see the window Haley climbed through perfectly past his open door, "you want in too?"

Haley smiled and inched past Nathan's room, neither boy ever really closed their doors, where she could see that he and Brooke were both sleeping. Everyone ended up sleeping in the bed that didn't contain Brooke because she was the fitful sleeper who would kick you and shove you off the bed. The only one who put up with it was Nathan.

"I want to study for a while," she told him.

"Go ahead, you know where the computer is down there," he offered.

As Haley headed toward the down stairs in their makeshift apartment she heard Lucas mutter that he'd save her room as he turned on his stomach and started to fall asleep.


	2. Soul Mates In Hell

Haley woke up to a few different scenes and sensations. Peyton was twisting Nathan into a choke hold and squealing, Luke was laughing and Brooke was bending over her tickling her nose. She smacked Brooke's hand away and sat up in the bed she had shared with Peyton and Luke.

"Is it five all ready," she asked.

Brooke nodded, "yes it is and you know that we have to be out of here by five thirty or the big bad Scott papa will lay the smack down on our boys."

Suddenly Brooke was yanked up by Luke's strong forearm around her waist and being wrestled beside Nathan, who was in the throws of submitting to Peyton. Haley rose and pulled her jeans from the night before over her girl boxers.

"We have to go," Haley reminded the girls.

All four of them looked up at Haley and she backed away slowly, "no, guys, don't!"

Luke released Brooke and Peyton let go of Nathan's hair so that all four of them could close in on Haley and finally attack her. Haley squealed, "I hate it when you tickle me!"

"That's why we do it, Haley-bop," Luke added her nickname and everyone joined in until Haley was a quivering mass of giggles.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jake was balancing his checkbook before math classes started. If he had spent his money wisely enough not only would he have enough for the mortgage, the car and the groceries but also enough for the dress that he knew Dani wanted for the Spring Formal and to get one of his old suits tailored for his brother who was thankfully almost as tall as him.

"You are such a good brother," Jake was surprised to feel Brooke's arms slide around his shoulders, "I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you and respect what you've given up to be the best brother you can be."

Jake was momentarily shocked but then he squeezed Brooke's hand, "thanks Davis, it's good to hear it sometimes."

Brooke took her seat in front of Jake and smiled when Peyton came in and handed her a Lindt chocolate, her favorite. Jake smiled too, he had the best friends in the world. Peyton gave Jake a hug too, "what's this for?"

"Because I felt like it Jagielski," Peyton replied. For a moment Jake sucked in the feeling of raw emotion at having Peyton's arms around him again. But before he could fall into the trap of doing something terribly stupid, like telling her that they needed to have _the talk_, he gently undid her arms until she was looking in his eyes.

Peyton didn't pretend not to understand what was written so perfectly clear in his eyes. She nodded slightly and took her seat beside Brooke, she didn't turn around at all during class because if she had she would have noticed how Jake's gaze lingered on her.

XOXOXOXOXO

March signaled the beginning of the play-offs for the basketball team. Play-offs meant harder practices, more intense games, and pushing everyone to the point of snapping in order to win the coveted state championship. It also meant that Dan Scott was on constant patrol of his sons making sure that nothing was in their way of advancing their game and being the champions that he should have been. There was no drinking, no late nights, and homework was done in a strict time schedule to allow for extra runs and weight room.

Imagine Dan's anger when Lucas came home alone after practice on Friday. The game that would get the Ravens into the Sweet Sixteen was scheduled to start in three hours and Nathan knew that Dan liked to go over plays and past mistakes before they were due at the gym.

"Where's your brother," Dan asked when he realized that Nathan wasn't with Luke.

Luke couldn't hold back the gulp of fear that formed at the look on Dan's face, "he got tied up with his tutor he'll be home in twenty minutes."

Dan took a step forward, seemingly reading Luke's mind like an open book, "I don't believe you."

"Well, he is. You don't have to believe me," Luke replied with feigned confidence.

"Dan, leave the boy alone," Deb's voice sounded from behind his back.

"Deb I let you control everything else but you know that where their future careers are concerned I control it," Dan told her, leaving Luke alone for the quick moment that it took him to escape to the downstairs bathroom.

He listened to the argument that was beginning and knew that he'd only have a few moments until he'd have to go back out and get Dan's mind off of Deb. She had given him the out he had needed in the hopes of saving Nate from the punishment that was sure to come.

Luke flipped his cell phone open and pushed speed dial number two, when Nate answered he hissed, "where the hell are you, man? Its game day and Dan is throwing a fit!"

"Dude, chill, I'm on my way home now. You know I couldn't leave her alone until I knew she was okay," Nathan replied.

Luke took a deep breath and hung up. At lunchtime Brooke had gotten a phone call saying that her mother was coming in on a transatlantic flight and would be expecting to see her that night. Luke didn't know the details of why Brooke spent every night everywhere except her house but he had a feeling that it had to do with her mother. He also had the feeling that Nathan knew and was helping her. That was the only thing that kept him from shaking the truth out of her so he could kill whoever had put the fear in her gorgeous hazel eyes.

The knock on the door startled Luke, "Lucas, get the hell out of the bathroom. I know you're talking to your brother."

Luke opened the door and was suddenly accosted by Dan and pushed against the wall outside of the bathroom, "Dad, what the fuck!"

"You and Nathan think this is all a game! This is your future. Instead of preparing for it the way he should he's probably out gallivanting with that Davis tramp!"

Luke looked up and only saw his brother, cold fury in his eyes, at the front door, "Nate, don't!"

Dan turned, releasing Luke, "the prodigal son returns!"

Amazingly Luke got to Nathan right as he was about to tackle Dan, "it's not worth it, Nate. Come on, we don't need this before the game!"

"Listen to your brother Nathan," Dan prodded.

Nathan clenched his teeth. The only reason he didn't rip out of Luke's grasp was because he might hurt him and Nathan would do many things but he would not hurt his brother.

Luke pushed him toward the stairs, "we'll be down in twenty."

"You don't get to say her name, old man," Nathan told him.

Dan grinned, "make that fifteen Luke."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you fucking stupid, Nathan? You know what he's like when you challenge him," Luke swore as he pushed Nate into their room.

"He called her a tramp. He doesn't know her and the sick bastard doesn't even care that every time he opens his mouth he makes me hate him more!"

"You know better then to not show up before a game, you know how he gets," Luke replied.

Nathan pushed him, "grow some balls, Lucas! She was scared, I was not leaving her until I knew she'd be safe with Peyton and Hales. Dan will never scare me into leaving behind a friend even though he's obviously turned you into a pussy!"

Luke bunched his hand into a fist when he focused behind Nate and realized that Brooke was standing up beside their couch listening to their argument. She looked surprised and hurt and immediately Luke felt like a jerk for ever trying to see Dan's side.

"Davis," Luke moved around his brother and tried to pull her into his arms.

She shook him off, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I caused so much drama."

Luke grinned, "Dan is the equivalent to drama. What are you doing here anyway?"

Brooke let Luke hug her after a moment and laid her head on his chest, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here. Peyton was busy with the art club creating some masterpiece and Hales really wanted to finish her essay and I was just distracting her."

"Our room is your room, you know that," Luke whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry, Davis. Dan is an ass. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

With a peck to her head Luke excused himself to grab their game stuff. Nathan went to her, "you were supposed to stay with Peyton and Hales."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to be here."

Nathan laughed and pulled her into his arms, amazed that his volatile temper had been erased by her presence, "do you need a ride to the game because my mother is taking her car."

"No, my car is hidden in the woods behind your house," she replied into his chest.

Nathan held her for a moment longer, savoring the feeling of her arms around his waist holding tight and gently played with some of her hair that was hanging down her back, "I love you Davis."

She snuggled into him and looked into his eyes and for a moment Nathan was lost in their hazel depths. Sometimes when he looked at her his chest started to ache and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Me too Nate," she told him and as suddenly as Luke and Nate had noticed her she was just climbing out the window and down the tree.

Luke threw Nate's duffle bag to him, "come on, we're late!"

Nathan took one more look at the window before following his brother out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, ladies," Brooke held her pom-poms up and grinned at her cheerleaders. Very few people got to see her vulnerable. As far as each of these girls were concerned Brooke Davis was an enigma. She was gorgeous, rich, and confident and had an attitude to rival all attitudes. But as far as Peyton and Haley were concerned Brooke had a fragile heart and they loved her enough to try and protect her, sometimes at the cost of her pride, which only resulted in Brooke getting pissed.

"This is a qualifying game for the boys to enter the Sweet Sixteen. It is our job to hype up our hometown crowd and keep their spirits up. The Ravens have the potential to be champions but they can't get there without us. Hands in," Brooke waited until all the girls had put their hands in the middle and then smiled, "on three, Ravens spirit. One, two, three! Ravens spirit!"

XOXOXOXO

In the locker room adjacent to the cheerleaders locker room Coach Whitey Durham was preaching to his boys in typical fashion. All the boys were standing, taking in each other. On the court they were warriors; warriors who depended on one another to survive the battle and to eventually help win the war. This game was just the beginning; one more battle.

"I want you to look at your teammates. If we lose this game due to petty, ridiculous high school bull crap then you aren't letting me down, you're letting your team down. The only way we'll win this championship is through teamwork. There is no 'I' in team, there is only a cohesive unit. If you know that then you boys can win this!"

"All right," Nathan clapped his hands, "let's do this!"

Luke patted the C on his chest, "let's do this Ravens!"

The boys started to pound their chests, their hearts racing as the stomp of the crowd was heard. It was now or never, live or let die. If they lost this then it was all over, and no one was ready for it to be over.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley finished off the moves in the cheer and waved her pom-poms. In all honesty she had never considered herself cheerleading material but Brooke had a way of forcing her into things. But, she thought as she took in the beautifully executed three point shoot Lucas scored, it was worth it to see the look in Luke's eyes when there was only the sweet _swoosh_ of the ball through the hoop. It seemed to be his destiny to create magic with one small orange ball.

"Stop staring at Broods," Brooke murmured to her side where Haley stood.

"He just got our team up by one, I could kiss him right now," Haley told her with real feeling.

"You could kiss him for all sorts of reasons," Brooke replied but before Haley could close her mouth from her shock Brooke was moving forward and starting out a cheer for the team, "can I hear some defense, ladies?"

"Defense," the squad shouted followed by the shouts of the crowd.

Haley watched as Brooke threw up her arm and shook a pom-pom. There were few people in the world who understood her and loved her, Brooke was one of those few, if she could see her feelings, then could the rest of the group?

XOXOXOXOXO

Lucas walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High School with a chip on his shoulder. He wasn't as boisterous as his little brother but he knew that he was popular, knew he was smart, talented and good looking. He knew that he had friends who would lay down their lives for him like he would do for anyone of them. Maybe, he thought as he stopped to open his locker, they were his chip.

"Honestly Scott can you work on not leaving underwear on the hallway floor," Brooke huffed loudly as she settled against the lockers beside him. The night of the game she had come home in blind fear expecting all sorts of horrors to occur but before she had entered the door her group had shown up. They went in with her and they all witnessed her palpable relief when a simple answering machine message told Brooke that her mother would not be coming after all. Although she had dodged that bullet she still felt raw and vulnerable so she hadn't been home in days.

The people nearby raised their eyebrows, assuming now that he and Brooke were sleeping together. It wasn't a new assumption, in fact last year everyone had been fairly certain that Brooke was pregnant with triplets all of which were fathered by three different men: Nate, Jake and himself.

"For your information, those weren't mine and it is vaguely unsettling that I don't know who's they were, but regardless it is my house and I'll put my underwear where I please," Luke told her and gave her a face.

She scrunched up her nose and gave him a face back until his bravado fell and he laughed out loud. He closed his locker and tossed an arm around Brooke, "if you weren't so adorable then you'd be annoying."

Brooke smiled, "then it's a good thing I'm adorable!"

XOXOXOXOXO

At lunch the quad was surprisingly warm for the beginning of March. Everyone was all ready sitting around and eating when Brooke came to the table, obvious excitement etched on her face.

"Don't leave us in suspense," Haley told her immediately.

Brooke looked around the table and then sat forward and whispered, "word on the street is that I'm going to be nominated as one of the final four nominees for Spring Princess!"

"You wouldn't be if any of those people knew how hard you kick," Nathan told her while rubbing his shin.

Brooke shoved him lightly, "I'm going up against seniors!"

"So what," Nathan continued, "you're prettier then all of them."

No one at the table said anything for a long moment. It was unspoken but very well known that Nathan and Brooke had some intense, unresolved sexual tension that had the potential to light Tree Hill on fire and create the type of passion that people wrote romance novels about. Unfortunately neither seemed ready to risk the friendship that sometimes saved their lives. Beyond their attraction there was a friendship that was held them at bay. Because when Brooke couldn't face anyone including herself, Nathan was there. When Nathan could barely contain the rage his father created, Brooke was there. Everyone knew that one day it would have to resolve itself.

"Thanks, buddy," Brooke replied and turned her smile to the table, breaking the spell that Nathan had created with his simple words.

Peyton and Haley joined in asking millions of questions about the other nominees and her dress, eventually they left to walk to practice together. When the boys were rising to go to their own practice Luke shook his head at his brother.

"He's got it so bad," Luke whispered to Jake.

Jake grinned wondering when Luke would realize all of them had it bad.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dan Scott did not condone girlfriends or girls who wanted commitments. In his mind there was only one kind of woman who belonged around his sons at this point in their lives. None of the girls they hung out with were the right type. Despite the record that the Davis girl had he could sense that she would be one of those girls who'd get herself pregnant to trap a man. Not to mention the James girl who was a goodie goodie and Sawyer who was a bit loony.

He would have flipped his lid if he knew that after dark, but always before he could wake his sons for the morning run, all three girls usually managed to be in his house. Every once and again Dan would so nicely bring home two lovely women while Deb was at one of her over night trips for her organization. Luke and Nathan hated those nights.

It wasn't just the fact that their father had bought women for them. It was the fact that Dan actually expected them to be grateful and participate in the activities they suggested. Add to that Nathan's obvious issue with Brooke and his personal issue with his inner rage and that added up to one big problem. So on nights when they knew Deb was away both boys spent the night at Jake's house and gave the excuse of practicing plays since Jake was also on the team. Dan had never been able to argue the point because they were focusing on the one thing that Dan had told them to.

When Jake checked on Riley she was sleep on the bottom of the bunk bed that she had shared with Dani for years. He opened his house to the Scott brothers about twice a month and actually like it. They reminded him that he was still only seventeen.

"Okay, guys, Riley's snoring, Dani's spending the nights at Brooke's house with the girls and Danny is spending the night at one of the JV basketball player's house," Jake took a breath, "who brought the beer?"  
Nathan rose his hand and tossed a can of Coors Light to Jake, "let's get drunk!"

Jake sat down on the recliner and nodded, "it's been too long!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Brooke was in her kitchen popping pop corn listening to the sounds of the girls giggling and watching a VH-1 special on some celebrity. When her friends were there the house was bearable. The memories were at bay when Peyton was in close enough distance to pull her hair and Haley laughed so hard the water she'd been drinking was spit out all down Brooke's shirt. Her friends held her demons at bay, that was one of the main reasons she could never risk Nathan's friendship.

"Okay, ladies," Brooke entered the big television room where the girls, sleeping bags, DVDs, nail polish and all sorts of make up was scattered everywhere, "we can officially begin!"

Peyton grinned and pulled out one of three bottles of red wine, "no, now we can begin!"

Haley and Dani clapped. None of the girls thought it was all that bad that Dani would be drinking with them. God knew that they had started younger then her. At least she was in the company of friends that they knew Jake would approve of.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jake burped and threw another chip into the middle of the poker table, "raise ya!"

Nathan considered his hand and threw in two chips, "I'll see it."

Lucas put his hand down in defeat and looked around the table. Under the guise of intoxication it was easy to ask the difficult questions, "when are you going to make a move on Brooke, little brother?"

"What," Nathan actually looked flabbergasted.

"Come on, dog, its well known that you wanna be more to her then the king of the basketball court," Skillz added.

"Come one guys," Nathan nodded toward Skillz to add in.

Skillz threw two chips in and considered him, "you really keeping this a secret from yourself too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan told them.

"Nate," Jake laid a hand on his buddy's shoulder, "whenever you two are near each other there's energy."

"Beyond that," Luke looked at his brother, "you love her."

Nathan's eyes widened and for the life of him he couldn't speak. He thought of the history he shared with Brooke, the bad and good. Could he be in love with Brooke, his best friend?

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, Dani close your ears for this one," Brooke teased and then asked Peyton, "Jake or Luke?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "definitely not Luke. Don't get me wrong he gets me and he understands about our parents so I can always talk to him about that. But he's so damned broody. We'd make each other depressed."

"What about Jake," Haley asked and hiccupped with a giggle.

Peyton laughed at Haley and then thought about it, "well everyone here knows what happened so I'm not going to bother to tell you again."

"Wait," Haley stopped everyone, "knows what?"

"You never told her," Peyton asked Brooke and Dani.

Dani and Brooke looked at one another before Dani replied quietly, "it wasn't our business to tell."

"What happened," Haley asked again.

Peyton sighed, "after the anniversary."

Those three words explained it all to Haley. Almost two months ago had been the anniversary of Peyton's mother's death. Never a day that any of the group took lightly.

"Tell me," Haley took Peyton's hand.

Peyton had finally gotten away from the rest of the group. She also knew that it was only a matter of time until one of them tracked her down because she never spent this night alone, ever. In all honesty she'd probably climb through Luke and Nate's window and sleep in one of their beds. She had been in her bathroom when the idea came to her. She wasn't a happy person but she had never been so sad that she had considered her own death. Not until the moment she held the razor.

"Peyton," her mother's body swam into view from her wet eyes, "put that down. It will be okay. Life will be okay."

"I can't stay in limbo, mom," Peyton explained.

Before Anna could respond Jake was slamming her bathroom door open. He took in the scene: Peyton sitting on the side of the bathtub, a razon held to his wrist, and one thin line of slightly dripping blood.

"Oh my God, Peyt," Jake snatched the razor from her and flushed it down the toilet. Then he found a wash clothe and held it tightly over her cut, "what the hell were you thinking?"

Peyton just cried as Jake wrapped her wrist, her mother watching from behind him, a worried expression on her perfect, angelic face. Jake helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her in all the while he was as white as a sheet.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Finally he met her eyes, "don't you ever fucking do anything that fucking stupid ever fucking again!"

Her eyes widened, filling with tears again because she had known it was stupid, "I know, I'm so stupid!"

Jake pulled her to him and held her face in his neck as she sobbed out her pain and felt his own tears beginning to mingle with hers, "damn it, Sawyer, you're one of mine. I have to be able to protect you, you have to tell me when it's getting this bad."

And that suddenly Peyton realized that she wanted to be one of his, for him to take her with him far away. To a place that was uniquely theirs'. That was when she had pushed him, out of her door and into a corner in the hallway.

"What are you doing," he asked but she saw his adam's apple hitch, felt his skin get warmer.

She lifted her night shirt and revealed her body, young, supple and aroused to his gaze. Without preamble she yanked his sweats down and lifted his stiffening cock into her hand, drawing the head to her curly center, "make me yours, Jake."

He had lifted her and to her relief he had fucked her in that corner the way that she had needed. He had taken her away to a place that had been uniquely theirs'. Both of them had known it was something that wasn't normal, their passion. It had been after the biggest and best orgasm of her life that she realized her mother was nowhere to be seen.

Haley shook her head, "how did Dani and Brooke find out?"

Dani smiled, "Brooke had been looking for Peyton, I had been looking for Jake and we both happened to find them in that corner. Jake turned seven shades of purple."

"It was very erotic, and trust me I've been around the block enough times to know," Brooke informed Haley.

Haley just shook her head in consternation, "well I think that calls for another glass of wine!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"You had sex with Peyton," Luke's eyes were popping out of his head.

It had been a long time since their last drunk night in the company of secret sharers, that was what Brooke would call them. Jake shook his head confused about the incident himself, "it wasn't sex man, it was making love. I made love to Peyton."

"Wow," Nathan nodded his head slowly.

Skillz agreed by opening another can of beer and downing half of it in one gulp. Luke sat forward, "are you saying you love her?"

Jake looked at his friends, the people there for him through all of his trials and tribulations, "I'm saying that I'm in love with a woman who will never be able to love me in return."

"Jesus," Nathan buried his face into his hands. What the hell was happening here? Jake and Peyton? When had two of his closest friends, the people he called family, begun to take this random ass turn in their lives?

"Why do you say that," Luke pressed on.

"Because Peyton is like a scared deer, the second I tell her I want more is the second that she'll feel like she's caught in the headlights. She has to come around to the idea and I think that we're too close for her to ever do that."

"I guess the question is," Skillz paused, "what are you going to do to change that?"

Jake looked at him, "I don't know."

XOXOXOXOXO

Peyton was sitting curled up in the comfortable leather recliner when Luke and Nate walked into their room a few nights later. Nate ruffled her hair affectionately, "do I get you in my bed tonight?"

"Probably since Mr. L Scott appears to have company tonight," Peyton replied.

"That's news to me," Luke told his brother when he got a quizzical look.

"It's been hear say all around school that Luke Scott has sweet talked his way into Jasmine Sinclair's good graces and after tonight, also her panties," Peyton informed them.

Luke grinned, "I just helped her get her math grade up. That's probably more Haley's doing then mine anyway because she assigned me to her because she thought I'd get her to focus."

"Where's Brooke," Nathan cut into the conversation.

Peyton pursed her lips, "probably at home."

Everyone in the room felt the air change a bit. Brooke never stayed home, Luke and Peyton knew her mother was volatile and the memories choked her, Nate knew more.

"I'll call her," Peyton remedied.

Nate watched Peyton call Brooke's phone and Luke put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Peyton looked into Nathan's eyes, "hey B. Davis, where you at?"

Nathan smiled as Peyton put the phone on speaker and he heard Brooke's reply, "I'm at Haley's house and Mrs. James just did a cartwheel that ended up breaking a dining room chair. Haley is furious of course!"

"You coming to Luke and Nate's house tonight," Peyton asked.

"I was going to but I talked to Jake earlier and he sounds kind of weary so I'm going to stay at his house tonight," she replied.

Nate frowned, "not in the same bed, right?"

There was a pause, "Peyton, take me off the speaker and give the phone to Nate."

Peyton did what she was told and then she and Luke watched as Nate talked quietly to Brooke, finally after a long sigh from Nathan he hung up and handed the phone back to Peyton.

"What'd she say," Luke asked.

"She told me not to be so possessive especially in terms of you or Jake because you two are her brothers, never anything more and once more, that I should know that and stop being so incredibly stupid," Nathan reiterated.

Peyton smiled largely, "well, she certainly told you. Now that we've established that she will never go after Jake or Luke, it makes one wonder when you're going to go after her."

"What is it with you people," Nathan questioned Luke and Peyton, "Brooke is my best friend!"

"And your soul mate, they tend to go hand in hand," Luke pointed out.


End file.
